Luffy, ce capitaine
by yuki-604
Summary: Ils avaient tous un but différent en rejoignant cet équipage, mais au fond, ils étaient tous motivés par le même objectif : Aider Luffy à devenir le Seigneur des Pirates...
1. Zoro, la force de l'ambition

**Luffy, ce capitaine.**

Chapitre 1: Zoro

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi j'avais finalement rejoint l'équipage de Luffy, moi, le chasseur de pirate au nom si célèbre, Roronoa Zoro ! Certes, il m'a sauvé la vie, mais tout de même. De toute façon, ce n'est plus seulement la reconnaissance et le sentiment de dette qui me retient sur ce navire. Je le suis depuis longtemps maintenant. A bord de son bateau, j'ai évolué et progressé plus que je n'aurai osé en rêver en tant qu'indépendant. J'ai rencontré Mihawk, deux fois, et chacune de ces rencontres m'a confronté au gouffre qui nous sépare. Cela n'aurait probablement jamais eu lieu si je n'avais pas rejoint cet équipage. Quelle bande de bras cassés nous étions au début ! J'en ris encore. Si nous avions rencontré les adversaires que nous affrontons maintenant à l'époque, je n'aurai pas donné cher de notre peau.

Mais au delà de ces considérations personnelles, je sais qu'il y a autre chose qui me pousse à rester auprès de ce capitaine immature, irresponsable, parfois affreusement stupide, et goinfre comme je ne l'aurai pas cru possible. Déjà, je dois admettre que chacun des moments passés avec cet équipage éloigne chaque jour un peu plus le souvenir de mon périple solitaire. Je m'amuse avec eux, malgré les dangers qui nous menacent jour après jour. Même face au pire des périls, notre capitaine garde le sourire, et une confiance constante, insouciante, quasi enfantine. Et pourtant, sous ses airs idiots, ce garçon connaît la vie, ses risques et sa cruauté, d'autant plus depuis la mort de son frère, Ace. Depuis nos retrouvailles, j'ai sentis un changement en lui, une ombre pas tout à fait estompée, qui lui a volé une part de son innocence. A première vue il n'a pas changé, il fait toujours prendre des risques inconsidérés à son équipage mais, s'il croit toujours en eux, il n'a plus cette confiance aveugle en sa force et la leur. Il a foi en eux, il les pense capable de se sortir de ces situations, mais il n'est plus aussi certain de ce que leur destin leur promet et, parfois, je vois le spectre d'un doute fugitif traverser son visage.

Il est encore plus puissant qu'avant, sans aucun doute, et sa force de caractère s'en est trouvée renforcée. Je l'admire pour ça, pour sa détermination iné ne craint pas de s'opposer au Gouvernement, et par là-même au monde entier, et ses ambitions sont parfois démesurées, mais je crois en lui: Il me permettra d'atteindre mon objectif, tel un tremplin, et il réalisera son rêve, je le sais.

Et pourtant, depuis la grande guerre de Marineford, je sens une blessure en lui, qui existait déjà avant sans que j'en connaisse la cause, mais qui était guérie, enfouie. La mort de Ace, en le confrontant à son impuissance face aux puissants de ce monde, à rouvert cette plaie, la laissant béante et qui, si elle commence à cicatriser, mettra très longtemps à guérir et ne disparaîtra jamais. Pourtant, je trouve que, vu les circonstances, vu les adversaires qu'il a affronté, il s'en est très bien sortit: c'est même un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie. Je ne suis pas du tout sûr que j'aurai été capable d'aller moitié aussi loin, surtout avec ma force de l'époque. Que nous étions faibles ! Si notre rencontre avec Kuma nous avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose, c'était bien de notre faiblesse.

J'ai confiance en la ténacité de mon capitaine. Je sais qu'il ne laissera pas ces événements le freiner dans la poursuite de son objectif, nous le savons tous. Et pourtant, de façon confuse, je sens que Luffy est à deux doigts de la chute. Son entraînement rigoureux lui a rendu sa confiance perdue, mais cette assurance est fragile. J'ai l'impression que si l'un d'entre nous devait succomber face à la cruauté des mers et des hommes, il se briserait, s'effondrerait et ne se relèverai pas. C'est aussi pour cela que je me suis entraîné si dur pendant ces deux ans, que j'ai ma fierté de côté pour m'agenouiller devant Mihawk.

Je veux pouvoir t'égaler, Luffy, car ta force me fascine et m'attire, et en même temps, je veux pouvoir t'épauler, pour que tu ne t'effondre plus. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir renoncer à ton rêve, comme tu l'a probablement fait après la mort de Ace. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, une décision dictée par le désespoir qui menaçait de t'engloutir, comme ces eaux salées qui te sont à la fois nécessaires et mortelles, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir vu ça. Le Luffy que je connais est fort, il ne baisse jamais les bras, et je t'admire pour cela.

Tu accomplira ton rêve. Je me battrai pour cela. Pour toi.


	2. Usopp, les mensonges peuvent être utiles

Chapitre II: Usopp

Capitaine. Je t'ai souvent envié ce titre, et pourtant, je ne sais que trop que je n'en suis pas digne. En vérité, aucun de nous n'est capable d'assumer cette charge et tout ce qu'elle implique, même pas Zoro et son effrayante puissance qui, à sa manière, m'a toujours semblé égaler la tienne. Mais la force physique ne suffit pas. L'autre capacité essentielle d'un capitaine, aucun d'entre nous ne l'a, à part toi: Cette force de caractère, si éblouissante à mes yeux d'irrécupérable trouillard, c'est ce qui nous unit tous, malgré nos nombreuses différences et la divergences de nos buts : J'admire cela en toi. Par ton côté gamin et parfois idiot, tu es proche de moi, pourtant si éloigné. Aucun obstacle, à priori insurmontable ne t'as jamais fait reculer, alors que je fui à la première difficulté. Tu m'a montré une voie, Capitaine, par ta détermination, ton absence de peur qui frôle souvent l'inconscience. C'est ce qui te différencie le plus de moi. Tes discours enflammés m'ont souvent donné du courage, ce dont je manque plus que tout, me réfugiant derrière mes mensonges pour espérer me cacher à moi-même ma lâcheté. Ta confiance en ta capacité à atteindre ton but me donne la force d'avancer, et la foi que tu place en moi m'a permit de surmonter beaucoup de chose. Tu m'a offert ta confiance, et grâce à cela j'ai acquis de l'assurance, je ne suis plus le vantard peureux et incapable d'agir que j'étais à notre rencontre, et c'est en partie à toi que je le dois. C'est avec toi que j'ai découvert mes talents de snipper, avec toi que je me suis forgé le rêve de devenir un courageux guerrier des mers. Tu m'a offert la possibilité d'accomplir ce rêve, par dessus-tout. Je te suis tellement reconnaissant. J'évolue et je grandis chaque jour passés à vos côtés, à chaque bataille à laquelle je survis. Vous m'avez tous fait confiance, alors même que je vous ai déjà tourné le dos une fois. Ce fut l'acte le plus stupide et le plus lâche de toute ma vie. J'ai honte de mon comportement, aujourd'hui encore, et pourtant aucun de vous ne m'en a tenu rigueur, même pas Zoro, que je sais le plus loyal et droit d'entre nous. Il place l'honneur par dessus tout, il est accroché à ses principes, et mon attitude n'a pas dû lui plaire.

Dans l'équipage, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un, d'une manière ou d'une autre (sauf Sanji), et nous connaissons tous le sentiment de perte et de vide que cela laisse en celui qui reste. Les circonstances dans lesquelles tu as perdu ton frère était affreuses, et je n'ose imaginer la douleur que tu as ressentie en perdant ce lien si fort que je devinais entre vous. J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés pour te soutenir, tout en sachant que je n'aurai rien pu faire. Lors de la guerre, tu as rencontré nombre d'adversaires puissants, et tu as sans doute réalisé que ton équipage n'avait pas la force nécessaire de s'opposer à eux. Je suis faible, parmi les plus faibles de l'équipage, alors je connais cette peur qu'entraîne la prise de conscience de notre propre impuissance. Sans ces deux ans passés à s'entraîner dans le sang et la douleur, tu aurai passé ton temps à veiller sur nous tous, pour t'assurer que nous ne connaîtrions pas le même sort funeste que Ace, oubliant peu à peu ton rêve. Cette inquiétude t'aurait détruit.

Personne n'a tué ma mère, à part la maladie. Je n'étais qu'un gamin, mais je savais déjà que rien ne pouvait lutter contre ce mal qui emportait ma seule famille jour après jour. Toi, c'est différents : Tu t'es battu contre ce qui voulait t'arracher ton frère, tu as même largement dépassé tes limites pour cela. Et c'est quand tu croyais avoir réussi que tu as tout perdu. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as ressenti alors et, égoïstement, je n'en ai même pas envie, pour être honnête. Cette rage et ce désespoir qui ont dû t'envahir me font peur, je ne souhaite pas les ressentir. Cela ne t'aiderait sûrement pas de toute façon. J'agirais donc comme d'habitude en te racontant des histoires, puisque c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

Je suis un fieffé menteur, de fait, je peux inventer des histoires sans cesse, même si elles sont le plus souvent absolument pas crédibles. Mes histoires sont merveilleuses, pleine de combats et d'actes de bravoure, des histoires qui finissent bien. Je me place toujours dans le rôle du héros courageux comme un lion, mais en réalité, je m'inspire de toi, Luffy. En plus, tu as toujours l'air de croire de bout en bout à mes fables sans queue ni tête, comme lors de l'apparition de Sogeking. Même quand je déballe des mensonges éhontés, qui se voient encore plus que mon long nez. Tu affiches alors un regard émerveillé et admiratif devant des exploits fictifs, et je me sens fier.

Je te raconterai mes deux années sur l'île, avec Heracles'n, un jour. Il y a tellement de choses à dire que je n'aurais même pas besoin de mentir, pour une fois. Ou très peu.

Oui, je te raconterai des histoires, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu atteigne ton but. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, Capitaine.


	3. Sanji, l'admiration devant la déterminat

Sanji, l'admiration devant la détermination.

All Blue. Ce simple nom me fait frémir d'excitation. Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai entendu parler de cette mer mythique et tous les cuisiniers du Baratié ont tenté de me convaincre qu'elle n'existait pas, mais je ne les ai jamais cru. Je n'ai jamais voulu les croire. Cette mer fabuleuse existe, je le sens au fond de moi, et je la verrai un jour. C'est pour cela que j'ai suivi Luffy, au départ. Car il ne s'est pas moqué de mon rêve. Jamais. Au contraire, il m'a même encouragé à le réaliser, et il m'a invité sur son navire, me donnant ainsi la possibilité de voyager et de vérifier par moi-même si mon rêve était fondé ou non. Je lui suis très reconnaissant pour cela.

Et puis bon, cet abruti immature a également accueilli deux magnifiques déesses sur son bateau ! Rien que pour cela, je ne regretterai jamais de l'avoir rejoint, même s'il m'arrive de penser que ce capitaine perpétuellement affamé finira par me tuer à la tâche.

Enfin, je pense cela, mais en réalité, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir quitté le Baratié. Certes, la bande me manque parfois, mais jamais je n'ai eu l'impression d'être si vivant que sur ce bateau, où les ennuis ne sont jamais loin. Je suis heureux sur ce navire, où mes talents de cuisinier sont reconnus et plus qu'appréciés. Même ma rivalité avec Zoro est agréable, d'une certaine manière. Nos combats incessants offrent une distraction bienvenue, et nos provocations acerbes sont certes agaçantes, mais en même temps, je trouve ça amusant. Au fond, j'apprécie nos joutes verbales plus que le personnage en lui-même.

Et puis, je dois avouer que mon capitaine... C'est quelque chose. Je suis forcé de reconnaître que je n'ai vraiment pas rejoint n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait pas été lui, je n'aurai pas accepté !

La renommé de l'équipage et désormais mondiale, tout le monde nous connaît au moins de réputation. En plus, nous ne sommes pas haïs ! Enfin, si probablement, par des tas de gens inconnus, mais pas sur les îles que nous avions visitées. Notre équipage sait se faire aimer partout où il passe, et nombreux sont les gens qui bénissent le jour où nous avons accosté chez eux. Tous les équipages ne peuvent pas en dire de même ! C'est une source de grande fierté. Enfin, cela est grandement dû au charisme de notre capitaine, et aux nombreux services que nous avions rendus sous ses ordres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un type si stupide au quotidien puisse avoir une telle classe quand il le faut. Cependant, avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que derrière sa façade insouciante, Luffy dissimule une compréhension du monde plus mature qu'on ne pourrait le croire... Même s'il conserve une innocente naïveté parfois exaspérante sur divers sujets.

Luffy a confiance en son équipage, une confiance qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite perdre ou décevoir. C'est pour cela que nous nous donnons toujours à fond, peu importe la folie dans laquelle notre capitaine nous a entraînés. On râle souvent pour la forme, mais au fond, on le suivrait tous jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. D'ailleurs, si tout se passe bien, nous atteindrons un jour le bout des mers à ses côtés ! Luffy n'en doute pas, lui, et cette confiance en l'avenir donne de la motivation à tous.

La force de cette détermination sans faille qui frôle l'inconscience... C'est cela que j'admire le plus en lui. Mon capitaine met toujours tout en œuvre pour atteindre ses objectifs, et réussit, en général. Deux fois seulement il avait échoué : Face à Kuma, qui nous avaient tous dispersés, et à la mort de son frère. Si le premier échec avait au fond été bénin, le deuxième avait été total, et je devinais que cette défaite brûlante l'avait changé à jamais.

Moi, je me souviens très peu de mes parents, comme si le naufrage avait estompé leur souvenir de mon esprit. Le reste de mon enfance, je l'ai passée, heureux, sur le Baratié. En revanche, dans l'équipage, nous connaissons presque tous le goût amer du sacrifice d'autrui pour soi. C'est un sentiment cuisant. L'homme qui m'a adopté est presque mort de faim pour me permettre de vivre. C'est une dette que je n'oublierai jamais. Cependant, il a survécu à ce sacrifice, ce qui me différencie de mon capitaine. Sa douleur à lui était immensément plus forte, d'autant qu'il s'est férocement battu jusqu'au bout, contre des adversaire infiniment plus coriace que lui. Quel cruel sentiment que celui de sa propre impuissance ! Si Luffy l'a durement expérimentée devant le cadavre de son frère, chacun des membres de son équipage a ressenti cette douleur en apprenant l'horrible nouvelle. Etre si loin de son capitaine, ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider durant l'instant où il avait le plus besoin de leur présence ! Tous avaient remué ciel et terre pour tenter de le rejoindre au plus vite. Moi même, même si j'avais été sur une île emplie des plus merveilleuses sirènes de ce monde, j'aurai tout fait pour aller le retrouver. Après nombre hésitations, cependant, je le crains. Mais j'étais coincé sur une île remplie de foutus travestis, alors j'aurai tout essayé pour m'enfuir dans tous les cas, même sans cette affreuse nouvelle.

En vérité, j'ai mal vécu l'idée de laisser mon capitaine ainsi, mais il l'avait ordonné, et après réflexions, il était évident qu'il avait eu raison. Les deux ans qui nous avons passés séparés nous ont tous transformés, nous avons mûris. Nous sommes devenus plus forts (et, dans le cas de Nami et Robin, encore plus belles et éblouissantes, si cela était possible!).

Durant les premiers jours de nos retrouvailles, j'ai observé mon capitaine. Il a l'air d'être resté le même, et je sais que c'est réellement le cas. Il est toujours aussi fou, aussi impulsif et irréfléchi, avec peut-être une légère pointe de prudence supplémentaire. Mais malgré les épreuves, il a conservé ses convictions et, plus encore, sa force de caractère, celle qui le fait tant briller, et ses ambitions. Cela seul est important.

Je sais que je le suivrai jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux l'accomplissement de son rêve, la manière dont sa passion le mènera au sommet du monde de la piraterie.

En plus, à voyager ainsi, j'aurai la chance de croiser de plus en plus de canon !


	4. Nami, la force qui rassure

Nami, la force qui rassure

Il y a peu de choses que j'estime vraiment dans la vie. La première, c'est bien évidemment l'argent, si utile et si précieux. Ces années à amasser des Berrys pour Arlong m'auront au moins appris la valeur de l'argent, et certains affirment même que c'est devenu une obsession. Je ne peux pas vraiment les contredire sur ce point. Le pouvoir qu'à l'argent sur les humains me fascine, m'attire inexorablement.

L'autre chose que j'aime, ce sont les mandarines, surtout celles de Bellmer. Elles sont excellentes, fortes et sucrées ! Et en plus, elles me rappellent mes racines, à travers des souvenirs doux-amers d'une époque heureuse malgré les tracas, révolue depuis longtemps, à laquelle on m'a arrachée trop tôt.

Enfin, j'admire mon capitaine. Pas toujours, c'est vrai, car son immaturité et sa tendance à foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes ont le don de m'agacer prodigieusement. Quelquefois, je me dis qu'il est tout simplement stupide... Dès qu'il a une idée en tête, on ne peut plus l'en détourner, et il fonce droit dans le tas, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Combien de fois nous a-t-il mis dans le pétrin en agissant ainsi ? Mais d'un autre côté, même si son inconscience, son mépris du danger m'inquiètent trop souvent pour ma santé mentale, au fond, je ne peux lui en vouloir, puisque c'est de cette façon qu'il nous prouve la confiance qu'il nous porte. Pourquoi se soucier de difficultés qu'il nous pense aptes à surmonter ? Et en effet, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis, quoi qu'on en dise. Nous avons fait face à de nombreuses situations à priori désespérées, nous avons affrontés de puissants ennemis, et j'ai souvent pensé que tout était terminé pour nous, que notre aventure s'arrêterait là. Pourtant, contre toute attente, nous sommes toujours en vie.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les autres, nous ne discutons pas de ces choses-là, mais dans mon cas, c'est Luffy qui me donne de la force. Sa détermination est toujours intacte et inébranlable, malgré les épreuves traversées. C'est cette force de caractère qui le pousse en avant, toujours plus loin et qui, un jour, le hissera au sommet et fera de lui le Seigneur des Pirates. Je le sais. Je serai à ses côtés ce jour-là, je me le suis promis, car je le suivrai jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, sans mes talents de navigatrices, cette bande de marins d'eau douce auraient fait naufrage depuis longtemps !

Mais le respect que j'éprouve pour Luffy ne vient pas seulement de sa détermination sans faille. Ses convictions également, si pures pour un pirate, m'ont touchée à plusieurs reprises et ce, presque depuis le départ. Moi, la fille adoptive d'une loyale Marine, émue par un pirate ! Cela pourrait en être risible, et pourtant... Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix de le suivre.

Luffy ne peut rester insensible devant le malheur d'autrui, et de fait, il a toujours fait passer l'aide aux peuples rencontrés avant notre objectif. Les exemples ne manquent pas ! Que ce soit l'aide apportée à Vivi, celle offerte au peuple de Skypia... Partout où nous passons, nous résolvons des conflits, avec le tact et la délicatesse qui sied à un pirate.

Cependant, en plus de tout cela, je suis également motivée par un autre sentiment : La reconnaissance. Luffy nous a libérés de la domination d'Arlong, les habitants de l'île et moi, au moment où, trompée par cet homme poisson infâme, j'avais – NOUS avions – perdu espoir. S'il n'était pas intervenu à cet instant précis, je n'ose imaginer comment les choses auraient finies. Pas bien, assurément. En arrêtant Arlong, il m'a libérée de mes responsabilités envers l'île, a vengé Bellmer, nous a tous sauvé d'un bain de sang aussi féroce qu'inégal. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, et lui servir de navigatrice me permet de payer ma dette, tout en me faisant voyager, me permettant d'accomplir mon rêve d'établir une carte marine de toutes les mers.

Mais encore une fois, cette dette n'est pas la seule raison qui me retient sur ce bateau.

En réalité, je trouve Luffy rassurant. Son insouciance, son aura, me donnent l'impression que tout ira bien, toujours, que rien de mal ne peut nous arriver. J'ai beau savoir que c'est faux, qu'on peut toujours tomber sur le mauvais adversaire au mauvais moment, causant ainsi la fin des Mugiwara, dès que je vois son dos, musclé et sécurisant, je me sens apaisée.

Luffy nous a tous aidé, à un moment donné, il nous a permis de nous rapprocher de notre but, en nous acceptant sur son navire. Il nous a offert une chance d'évoluer, nous a accordé sa confiance, nous fait chaque jour profiter de son incommensurable gentillesse. J'ai beau être parmi les plus faibles cet équipage de monstre, je veux lui être utile. C'est pour cela que j'ai travaillé si dur pendant ces deux ans. Mes connaissances météorologiques ont grandi en même temps que ma propre motivation.

Je sais que Luffy a énormément souffert de la mort de Ace, son précieux frère. Je connais cette douleur que l'on éprouve quand un être cher se sacrifie pour nous, et la détresse doublée de culpabilité que cela fait naître dans l'âme lorsque l'on réalise que c'est vraiment terminé, qu'on était là et que l'on a rien pu faire. Tout cela, je l'ai moi-même ressenti lors de la mort de Bellmer, et je n'étais alors qu'une gamine. Mon jeune âge explique en grande partie mon impuissance et calme un peu l'auto-accusation de mon cœur meurtri. Lui, lui, n'a même pas cette excuse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il devait être, face à la réalité de cette mort, et de son caractère définitif.

Je ne pourrai probablement jamais me pardonner de ne pas avoir été près de lui. Si nous avions été à ses côtés, lors de la guerre, les choses se seraient probablement déroulées différemment, en bien ou en mal, nul ne peut le savoir. Mais alors, nous n'aurions pas tous vécu avec la désagréable sensation de notre inutilité. Luffy nous a aidé à un moment critique de notre vie et, alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de nous, nous n'avons pas pu lui rendre la pareille, le laissant en proie a une culpabilité terrible qui le poursuivra toujours.

A présent, nous sommes tous réunis et, s'il est resté le capitaine que j'admire et qui me réconforte, je sens qu'au fond, il a changé. La cruauté de la vie est inscrite en lui et, si son optimisme naturel lui a permis de reprendre le dessus, cette vérité restera gravée en lui.

Je resterai donc à ses côtés, sans cesse, jusqu'à l'accomplissement de son rêve, et, cette fois, si besoin est, je serais là pour le soutenir.

Que ce soit pour le navire ou pour son rêve, je saurai créer les vents qui le pousseront en avant.

Voila, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas OOC, car, leurs personnalités étant très variées, il est difficile de coller au plus près pour tous ^^

Surtout, j'espère que je ne commence pas à tourner en rond dans mes écrits, parce qu'il me reste encore une bonne partie de l'équipage à faire, et j'ai peur de devenir répétitive...

En tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions et critiques, surtout si elles me permettent de m'améliorer !


	5. Chopper, la douleur du rejet

Chopper, la douleur du rejet

Aux yeux de tous, je suis un monstre. Repoussé par mon troupeau à cause de mon nez bleu, je fus ensuite complètement exclu quand je mangeais le fruit de l'Humain, pour finir rejeté par les Hommes, pour qui j'étais encore bien trop bestial. Coincé entre deux peuples qui me reniait tous deux, j'étais totalement seul, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Docteur Hiluluk. Lui seul s'est occupé de moi, et en me traitant ainsi, il a réussi à me redonner le goût de la vie. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de son attitude, ainsi que pour les valeurs qu'il m'a enseignées, et les connaissances qu'il m'a transmises.

Même aujourd'hui, sa mort m'attriste, même si je suis désormais conscient que je n'aurais rien pu y changer, même avec tout l'amour et la meilleure volonté du monde. Cet homme a tenu pour moi le rôle d'un père, juste et aimant. Cependant, malgré ses bons soins, il y avait en moi une blessure qu'il ne pouvait guérir. Non pas parce que ses méthodes en médecine étaient, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, totalement irresponsables et inutiles, mais parce qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure qu'on ne soignait pas avec des médicaments, mais avec des mots, et du temps. Une blessure de l'âme qu'il ne pouvait refermer, même en étant conscient de son existence: c'était ma répugnance envers moi-même.

Comment aurais-je pu m'aimer, moi, le monstre ? Celui que tous fuyait, cette erreur de la nature que l'on souhaitait éliminer ? Docteur Hiluluk était un homme respectable, à l'esprit ouvert, qui m'avait accepté, mais pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose dans son attitude qui me rappelait que je n'étais pas comme lui. Cela aurait peut-être suffit à me guérir, avec le temps, mais ce temps, justement, nous a fait défaut : Sa mort m'a dévasté, et si mon apprentissage auprès de Docteur Kureha me laissait peu de temps pour réfléchir sur mon passé et ma condition, je n'en étais pas moins malheureux. Docteur Kureha a également pris soin de moi, à sa manière, et nous avons appris à nous connaître l'un l'autre, mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé avec elle le lien que j'avais tissé avec Docteur Hiluluk. Et j'ai attendu pendant des années sur cette île, croyant être satisfait de la situation. Docteur Kureha a un caractère rude, mais très franc, et elle n'hésitait pas à me rappeler que j'étais un renne à demi-humain, un rebut rejeté par la société.

Mais toi, Luffy, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de mon état, tu m'a invité dans ton équipage. Tu voulais de moi, avant même de connaître mes compétences en médecine. Tu me voulais moi, Chopper, le monstre. Tu me voulait en entier, malgré ma situation. Passé le moment où tu as essayé de me manger, tu m'a traité en ami, et tu as continué, même après avoir découvert mes particularités.

Au moment de votre départ, quand j'ai tenté de vous exposer les raisons qui me poussaient à rester sur cette île malgré mon désir de vous suivre, et que tu m'a coupé pour hurler ''La ferme, ON Y VA !'', je me suis rendu compte que depuis tout ce temps, ce que je recherchait tant, c'était des camarades, capables de m'accepter malgré ce que je suis, de me regarder en face, avec mon nez bleu et mon apparence mi-humaine ni-bête et de s'en moquer complètement. Et cela, je l'ai trouvé chez toi, Luffy, dès de le début et très vite, les autres ont suivi.

A vos côtés, mes bizarreries ne paraissaient plus si étranges et, petit à petit, j'ai retrouvé l'envie de vivre à fond. J'ai à nouveau ressenti le désir brûlant de découvrir ce monde si vaste que m'avait décrit Docteur Hiluluk.

Luffy et son équipage prêtait si peu d'attention à mes particularités dérangeantes qu'on les auraient crues normales. De cette manière, j'avais l'impression que le mur qui m'isolait des autres êtres vivants commençait à se fissurer, jusqu'à se briser totalement.

En me traitant comme un de tes camarades humains, Luffy, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si tu l'accomplissait sans même y penser, tu a commencé sans t'en rendre compte à cicatriser cette plaie en moi. Docteur Kureha ne cessait de me rappeler combien le monde serait dur envers moi, et Docteur Hiluluk prenait tant de soin à ne pas aborder la question pour ne pas me blesser, que cette différence entre nous me hantait sans cesse. Luffy au contraire, agissait avec moi avec un naturel à toute épreuve, comme Docteur Kureha, sauf que, comme Docteur Hiluluk, il ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de mon caractère contre-nature. Son attitude m'a ouvert de nouvelles perspectives : J'ai commencé à m'accepter, à défaut de m'aimer réellement. Et c'était grâce à toi, capitaine. Le jour où j'ai pris conscience de ce fait, j'ai décidé que je te suivrai toujours, toi et ton grand cœur, et ta tolérance.

Au fond, cela se résume à cela : Être à ton bord n'est pas en contradiction avec ma nature : Tu aides les gens que tu rencontre, me permettant ainsi d'être en adéquation avec mes convictions de médecins. En effet, ma fonction me rend sensible à la souffrance d'autrui, et je n'aurai pas supporté de ne laisser que haine et douleur derrière moi. Ma condition de médecin fait que je ne supporte pas de quoi qui que ce soit souffrir, et tu ne m'a jamais empêché de m'occuper d'un patient, qu'il soit allié ou parfois ennemi, ou encore quelque fois de simples inconnus.

Sur le navire de Luffy, j'ai retrouvé du sens à ce que me disait Docteur Hiluluk des pirates, qu'ils étaient des gens à la détermination féroce, plus libres que quiconque. Et tu es la personnification parfaite de cette définition Luffy : Tu es libre, et tu ne laisse personne entraver cette liberté. Ta force te sert à défendre tes convictions ou à aider tes amis, et ta détermination est toute entière fixée vers ton unique but : Devenir le Seigneur des Pirates.

Le Merry puis, plus tard, le Sunny m'ont mené au grès des flots et des décisions de Nami, dans un monde riche et merveilleux dont je n'aurai pu que rêver sans même m'approcher de la réalité, si j'étais resté sur Drum. Docteur Hiluluk avait raison, une fois de plus : Le monde est immense, et je suis heureux de pouvoir le parcourir ainsi. Malgré les horreurs qu'il peut contenir et qui croisent parfois notre route, le monde est beau, et je m'estime chanceux de pouvoir l'explorer aux côtés de camarades si exceptionnels.

La vie à bord est toujours agréable, grâce à eux. Luffy n'est jamais le dernier à faire une bêtise, Zoro et Sanji, avec leurs sempiternelles joutes verbales sont toujours drôle, et Usopp a toujours d'excellentes idées pour s'amuser. Je ris chaque jour, malgré les dangers. Tout l'équipage me regarde comme un des leurs, je n'ai jamais perçu la moindre trace d'hostilité sur leur visage, et en plus, depuis l'arrivée du squelette Brook, je ne suis plus la créature la plus étonnante sur le navire. Je suis un de leur nakama, ils donnerait leur vie pour moi, je le sais, comme je sacrifierai la mienne sans hésiter pour les sauver. Nos liens sont forts, même si je suis un monstre. Et tout cela, je le dois à Luffy. En m'acceptant sur son bâteau, il a ouvert des portes que je pensais fermées pour moi. Il m'a offert sa confiance et son amitié, et cela m'a donné de l'assurance.

Je sais que j'ai changé, beaucoup. A présent, je ne crains plus le monde extérieur. Je ne suis plus le renne frêle et fragilisé par le rejet constant, incapable de trouver sa place dans ce monde. Désormais, je suis Chopper, le monstre des pirates Mugiwara, et je ne rejetterai ce rôle pour rien au monde. Pour Luffy, je me sais capable de tout : Je veux vraiment aider cet homme à réaliser son rêve, et je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir, même me transformer en véritable monstre, s'il le faut, car je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive. Luffy est fidèle envers ses amis, j'en ai déjà eu la preuve à de nombreuses reprises. Même lorsque je me suis transformé en bête géante et incontrôlable et me suis retournée contre mes amis, sur Ennies Lobby, il ne m'a pas tourné le dos, il est resté à mes côtés. Je n'ai plus peur de la solitude, car je sais que tant qu'il sera là, je ne serais plus jamais seul.

Après avoir vu la nouvelle de la mort de Ace dans le journal, je me suis juré de tout faire pour être capable de t'aider, Luffy, quelle que soit la situation. J'ai augmenté mes connaissances autant que je l'ai pu, pendant ces deux années passées sur l'île, et j'ai procédé à de nombreuses expérience. A présent, je place tout mon savoir médical à ton service Luffy. Je me dois d'être capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessures, même les plus extrêmes, et cette pensée m'obsède chaque fois que je m'attarde sur l'énorme cicatrice qui orne désormais ton torse, reflet de la plaie sanguinolente qui a du remplacer ton cœur lors de la mort de ton frère. Car j'ai le sentiment oppressant que j'aurai du être là, ce jour fatidique, nous aurions tous dû être à ses côtés. Qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un acte volontaire ne change rien : Nous étions loin, incapables de l'aider dans cette épreuve si douloureuse, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de nous. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là, la culpabilité est toujours présente, moins vive qu'à l'époque, mais assez prenante pour que je n'envisage pas une seconde de le laisser s'éloigner à nouveau. Peut-être aurais-je pu aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, peut-être n'aurais-je été qu'une gêne, qui sait ? Mais au fond, je sais que tout cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Pourquoi se torturer avec ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais ?

Je vais me calquer sur ton attitude, Luffy, et me tourner vers l'avenir, en laissant le passé à sa place, c'est-à-dire derrière nous. Nous n'oublierons pas, mais nous transformeront les erreurs du passé en expérience, puis en force pour éviter les pièges du futur. Désormais notre objectif est devant nous, et nous nous battrons pour l'atteindre, peu importe les difficultés.

Je veux que tu accomplisse ton rêve, capitaine, et je sais pertinemment que tu en es largement capable, même si c'est un but bien ambitieux. Tu as la force de surmonter tous les obstacles, et un charisme fort qui t'a attiré même la sympathie de certains Marines.

Pour toi, Luffy, à qui je dois tant, je me battrai, et ce malgré les regards des autres. Car à mes yeux, ce rejet n'a plus la moindre importance.

Tant que tu sera là, je pourrai tout surmonter.


End file.
